


rainbow

by jeonghanluvr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its a happy ending, can i learn how to fucking tag, every chapter is a different color, idk i tried to be artsy it didnt work i guess, just joshua and jeonghans relationship, mainly from joshuas pov, there's like one chapter of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanluvr/pseuds/jeonghanluvr
Summary: jeonghan and joshua's relationship in colors.





	1. red

**Author's Note:**

> hi im trying to actually write something artsy that i put effort into for once...
> 
> im not very good at writing but im trying my best please like it and leave comments if u want to i guess im not forcing u to or anything
> 
> (rated teen and up cause there's some nondetailed sexy times)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red is the color of passion, desire, and love.

**_yoon jeonghan was red_**  when joshua caught his eye from across the bar, not even knowing his name yet.

all joshua remembered was the red.

the red of jeonghan's flushed cheeks, the red of the blinding, flashing lights of the club, the red of jeonghan's soft lips.

he had smiled, walking over to where joshua was seated, nervously sipping on a glass of champagne, feeling out of his element under the gaze of such a pretty man.

the glass jeonghan was holding was half full of red wine, staining his lips an enticing burgundy, becoming makeshift lipstick. 

joshua's voice was shaking as they talked, and if he was being honest, he barely remembered the conversation the day after. everything was a blur of red.

he did, however, vividly remember the making out.

jeonghans cherry colored lips on his, the taste of wine mingling with the champagne flavor still lingering on his tongue, becoming drunk on jeonghan rather than the alcohol. seeing red. so much red.

when jeonghan pulled away, his lips were even more red, lightly bruised in places, but definitely not as much as joshua's. he had found that jeonghan was an intense kisser.

joshua thought jeonghan's smile had looked even more beautiful under the red lighting, casting crimson shadows on parts of his face, accentuating his sharp cheekbones and wide eyes.

red is the color of passion. the color of jeonghan's lips on his. the color of jeonghan's hands in his hair, tugging as he moaned. the color of the wine on jeonghan's tongue making it's way inside his mouth. the color of his hand's gripping jeonghan's hips, travelling under his thin button up and leaving light red marks.

red is the color of desire. the color of jeonghan's stare, hungry and yearning, eyes set on their prize. the color of jeonghan's voice as the two talked, sweet and smooth like honey, but with sensual and husky undertones, giving way to a sense of eagerness. the color of jeonghan's laugh after joshua made jokes, obviously forced but not in a way that made the situation awkward, charming and loud.

red is the color of love. the color of the butterflies in joshua's stomach when jeonghan kissed him, a mixture of every good emotion he had ever felt, dizzying and ardent. the color of the feeling of yearning when jeonghan pulled away, joshua almost resorting to begging for jeonghan's lips back on his. the color of the desperation both of them felt, intertwined in each other, two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

red was the color of the first time joshua hong met yoon jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 4 out of 8 chapters written currently and theyre pretty hard for me to write so ill be trying to update every 1-2 weeks... the chapters also get longer as they go on.
> 
> i wasnt gonna post this until i had every chapter finished but ive been working on these since august and the jihan tag has been dead the past few days.


	2. orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orange is the color of enthusiasm, fascination, and attraction.

_**yoon jeonghan was orange**  _the next time joshua ran into him.

he was beginning to think he wouldn't see the pretty boy again, that his kisses would be left to exist only in joshua's dreams and fantasies. he had thought about that night nearly every waking moment for at least an entire week after it happened.

now here he was, almost a month later, at some stupid house party his friend had dragged him to.

joshua hadn't been looking forward to it. being surrounded by dumb, drunk college kids screaming and sweating, loud shitty music bursting his eardrums, wasn't exactly his ideal saturday night.

but nevertheless, here he was. and god, was he glad he came.

jeonghans shirt was an orange silk, shimmering even under the dim warm colored lights of the house.

when jeonghan noticed joshua he grinned, beckoning him over seductively. but this time, instead of kissing him, he brought him outside, where the sun was setting quietly, casting an orange glow in the sky.

the back porch of the house was empty and deserted, the near summer heat proving too much for the other partygoers, and joshua could feel himself sweating underneath his shirt.

"it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" jeonghan asked from beside him, pulling joshua's attention away from the titian sky and onto his gorgeous face that almost seemed to be emitting a soft golden aura. joshua found it hard to believe that the man in front of him was real and not just some figment of his imagination, a dream, a god.

"not as beautiful as you." the words slipped out from between his lips before joshua could even think about what he was saying, and his cheeks turned a soft pink. jeonghan giggled at that. again, his laugh wasn't particularly attractive, but it was quirky and endearing in all the right ways.

"i think you're more beautiful." jeonghan got close, brown eyes turning an apricot color under the light of the setting sun, and the orange of his shirt reflected onto his cheeks, making them colorful and radiant, full of life.

orange is the color of enthusiasm. the color of the sparkle in jeonghan's wide eyes, staring at joshua like he was an oasis in the middle of the desert, a comfortable middle-ground between hungry and revering. the color of the way jeonghan's hand moved closer to joshua's with every word they exchanged, latching on halfway through their conversation. the color of jeonghan's thumb habitually stroking joshua's knuckles, the slightly calloused skin comforting, as if they had been doing this for years already.

orange is the color of fascination. the color of the wonder on jeonghan's face every time he looked at joshua, eyes wide, the corners of his mouth curling into a soft smile. the color of jeonghan's fingers brushing away the strands of black hair that fell in front of joshua's eyes as they spoke, gentle and kind. the color of jeonghan's grin every time joshua said something even remotely funny, or not funny, jeonghan thought everything joshua said was worth a grin.

orange is the color of attraction. the color of joshua's thoughts, all swirling around a certain yoon jeonghan, finding it hard to think of anything other than the man in front of him. the color of jeonghan listening as joshua spoke, seemingly intrigued with every word that came out of his mouth, interested and caring. the color of the way joshua felt looking at jeonghan in the calming tangerine light, all butterflies and soft, jittery feelings.

orange is the color of when joshua hong realized he loved yoon jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok WORM second chapter is up...
> 
> still have not written chapters 5-8 im procrastinating.........


	3. yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yellow is the color of happiness, joy, and cheerfulness.

**_yoon jeonghan was yellow_**  when joshua met him at a small coffee shop in the middle of the city.

they had kept up over text, but still hadn't seen each other since the party. joshua had been much livelier since meeting jeonghan, his mornings graced with good morning texts and his day sprinkled with messages of encouragement and reminders to stay healthy.

jeonghan was the one who had asked to meet up, joshua being too nervous, otherwise he would have done offered much earlier.

jeonghan was wearing a simple yellow t shirt with black jeans, a stark contrast from his sultry party clothes joshua had seen him in before. despite the other's simple attire, joshua still felt underdressed in comparison. jeonghan had the strange ability to make everything he wore seem luxury.

the booth they claimed was too large for just the two, meant for four, but the cafe was virtually empty and the teenagers at the counter didn't seem to care where anyone sat. the coffee shop itself was a stark contrast to the busy city street right outside the window, fairy lights strung across the ceiling, casting a warm, golden glow in the small room.

jeonghan ordered a latte filled with so much sugar joshua wasn't sure there was any caffeine in it, while joshua settled on a simple americano. 

their conversation went on for over an hour, although most of the conversation came from joshua. jeonghan didn't seem to mind, however, asking him questions about what he was going on about at the moment.

joshua found jeonghan to be shyer than he originally thought, contrasting the way he had undressed him with his eyes from across a dimly lit club only about a month earlier. he kept conversation off himself, blushing whenever joshua asked him his thoughts or opinions on a topic.

joshua did, however, manage to get some information out of him. 

jeonghan was studying psychology and hoping to become a therapist. he had a younger sister he seemed to care about a lot (joshua could tell by the look he got on his face when he brought her up) and was very close with his mother. 

in turn, joshua had told him about how he was studying music and hoping to become a songwriter. how he was from los angeles and grew up with just his mother and father before moving to korea five years earlier. he giggled at jeonghan's face when he told the elder he was a foreigner, eyes wide and mouth open before he exclaimed an uncharacteristically loud  _"what? but your korean's so good!"_

by the time they decided they should probably leave, the hour for breakfast had long passed and lunchtime patrons were beginning to file in. jeonghan's latte had been sipped dry and the remainder of joshua's americano was sitting cold in the bottom of his forgotten cup, too immersed in conversation with jeonghan to even finish it.

yellow is the color of happiness. the color of jeonghan ricocheting all of joshua's questions right back at him, eager to learn about the younger. the color of jeonghan's amiable expressions as he reacted to joshua's stories. the color of his warm smile as joshua told him of his passions and pastimes, suggesting things they could do together one day, things he wanted to do with jeonghan. 

yellow is the color of joy. the color of joshua's triumphant grin when he finally got jeonghan talking about himself. the color of the flips joshua's stomach was performing every time jeonghan gave him one of  _those_ smiles, the ones where he looked at him like he was the only person on earth. the color of the sparkle in joshua's eyes when jeonghan made eye contact with him, isolating the two into their own little world.

yellow is the color of cheerfulness. the color of the tilt of jeonghan's head as he stared across at the younger in fondness. the color of the effort jeonghan was putting into restraining himself from reaching across the table and grabbing joshua's hands in his. the color of jeonghan's palms wrapped around his empty latte, afraid if he let go the waitress would come to collect it, interrupting his conversation with joshua.

yellow is the color of joshua hong's first date with yoon jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i still dont have anything past the next chapter finished so if my updating schedule becomes irregular soon im sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> i have 4 out of 8 chapters written currently and theyre pretty hard for me to write so ill be trying to update every 1-2 weeks... the chapters also get longer as they go on.
> 
> i wasnt gonna post this until i had every chapter finished but ive been working on these since august and the jihan tag has been dead the past few days.


End file.
